


came in (like a wrecking ball)

by crossroadswrite



Series: the eboy vitya expanded universe [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Streamers, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Eboy Victor Nikiforov, Established, Gamer Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Youtuber Katsuki Yuuri, rated m for mel stop telling me crash fucks, warning: no sex actually occurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: [stream highlight description: Yuuri holding a piece of bread to each of his cheeks as he methodically wraps tape around his head to hold the bread in place.In the background, the door opens and Victor peeks in.“I could’ve been a dancer,” Yuuri says despairingly, “but instead, I’m an idiot sandwich.”In the background, Victor carefully and slowly closes the door again.]





	came in (like a wrecking ball)

**Author's Note:**

> it's time for more eboy vitya propaganda. unbetaed! <3

[video description: Mila Babicheva standing in front of a door and grinning mischievously, unruly red hair framing her face. She seems to be recording herself using her phone and a selfie stick.

“Hey, babes, it’s ya girl, back on her bullshit! Vitya got trashed yesterday after a cute boy ran away from him so I’m going to be a _great_ friend by taking him out shopping.” She raises the hand not holding her phone, revealing a small megaphone, and grins widely. “And I’m going to wake him up like only a great friend can.”

She slowly turns the knob on the door, looking back at the camera for a second to check if she’s still in focus, before she throws the door back, making it slam against the wall, and walks into the room.

Two things happen at once: the camera catches Victor laying in bed beside someone, that person is laying on their stomach propped up on their elbows and leant over Victor so they can kiss. As soon as the door bangs open and Mila starts shouting, “Wake up loser! We’re going- _holy shit_” that person startles so badly they fall off the bed.

Victor sits up and glares at Mila, grabbing a pillow, and lobbing it at her just as Mila cheers, “Get it Vit-“ before she can finish and before the pillow makes contact the scene freezes and turns sepia with an arrow saying _to be continued…_ appearing on screen as Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure’s end card music starts playing. The video ends.]

-

[stream highlight description: Yuuri is in a comfortable looking t-shirt that reads _I’m working on my BI-ceps_ and has dumbbells in the colors of the bi flag on it. The title of the stream proclaims Crash Bandicoot: N.Sane Triology 100% Chill Stream.

“Chat, I’m literally begging you to stop discussing whether Crash tops or bottoms, I know the mods are asleep and it’s late, but for my sanity, _please_-“

The door to his recording room slams open and Yuuri startles, sending Crash crashing straight into a Nitro box.

“I need you to pour raw eggs on me!” Victor proclaims, standing at the door and looking a little manic.

“I- what? Victor, I’m streaming.”

“Hi chat,” Victor says distractedly, leaning further into the camera’s view and waving. “I need you to pour raw eggs on me.”

Yuuri blinks at him for exactly thirty-eight seconds. “Why?”

“Horny reasons,” Victor says, completely shamelessly.

Yuuri takes a full minute to internalize that before he sighs and asks, “Can this wait until after the stream?”

“Sure! Thank you, darling!” Victor says brightly, blowing Yuuri a kiss and winking before he closes the door again.

Yuuri turns back to his screen, “Anyway, where were we? Ah yes. For the last time Crash _doesn’t fuck_. And my time trial is ruined, fuck.”]

-

Yuuri has never in his life found eggs or anything egg related sexy. Eggs are slimy and sticky and whenever he touches raw eggs he makes sure to wash his hands thoroughly after.

Yuuri _still_ does not find eggs sexy, for the record. Yuuri’s just trying to be a good boyfriend and help Victor out with his exclusive Snapchat videos.

Victor’s phone is on a tripod, angled down towards where Victor is laying on the floor, propped up on his elbows and on top of a tarp not to ruin the floor. Victor looks very cute, in his purposefully messy hair bun, his little black crop top that proclaims _I have no tits_ across the chest – even if the way Victor’s chest seems to be bursting out of it and his nipples are clearly visible seem to contradict that statement – and high-waisted shorts.

Yuuri makes sure the phone is lined up properly to catch Victor before he clicks record, and makes a signal so Victor knows and can start his usual intro act of looking simperingly at the camera, batting his eyelashes coyly, while Yuuri grabs the pan full of raw eggs and then carefully pours them down his chest, as Victor wriggles and giggles at the camera.

It is, by all intents and purposes, gross. Victor’s covered in raw eggs; they’re pooling between his thighs and making his shirt see-through. Eggs are not and have never been sexy, and yet Yuuri’s boner seems to indicate otherwise.

Yuuri waits the allotted minutes before he stops the recording.

He turns to Victor, and with the most betrayed voice he can conjure, asks, “How dare you?”

Victor blinks at him uncomprehending for a second or two, before his eyes drop to Yuuri’s crotch and take note of the bulge. His eyes widen minutely looking back up at Yuuri. And then he starts laughing so hard and for so long, his whole face turns red and he starts wheezing.

-

[stream highlight description: Yuuri holding a piece of bread to each of his cheeks as he methodically wraps tape around his head to hold the bread in place.

In the background, the door opens and Victor peeks in.

“I could’ve been a dancer,” Yuuri says despairingly, “but instead, I’m an idiot sandwich.”

In the background, Victor carefully and slowly closes the door again.]

-

Yuuri knocks on the bathroom door before he opens it. He knows Victor said he was going to take a bath, but Victor isn’t fazed by nudity, and Yuuri _really_ needs to know where he put his car keys.

“Hey, Victor, where are my-“ he starts and then tapers off, blinking uncomprehendingly at the scene in front of him.

Victor is in the bathtub, but instead of it being filled with water, it’s filled with colored spaghetti. Victor’s got his phone on a selfies stick in one hand and a fork in the other as he twirls spaghetti around and eats it.

“What- what are you doing?” Yuuri asks, because _what_.

“Spaghetti bath,” Victor says as if that’s answer enough. “Did you need something?”

“Have you seen my car keys?” Yuuri asks, feeling a little detached from the situation. Maybe if he ignores it, it isn’t happening.

“They’re next to Makka and Vicchan’s leashes.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you,” Yuuri says, and carefully closes the door, power walking away as fast as he can.

-

Victor’s been feeling sick lately, his sleep has been fitful, and he ran a fever for two days straight, which is to say, Yuuri spent the last two days very worried for Victor and waiting on him hand and foot to make sure he made a full and speedy recovery.

His fever has broken, thankfully, and as soon as it did Yuuri manhandled him into a shower to wash out the sweat from his skin, and then into a clean set of pajamas. He’d gently blow-dried his hair before braiding it loosely so it wouldn’t bother Victor too much while he slept.

He had intended to put Victor back to bed, but Victor is clingier than usual when he’s sick. Somehow, Victor convinced Yuuri to let him sit on his lap while Yuuri did some video editing. It didn’t take much convincing, really. All Victor has to do is cling to him and say please and Yuuri is putty in his hands.

Victor ends up falling asleep on Yuuri’s lap anyway, front pressed to Yuuri’s, his face snuggled to Yuuri’s shoulder. Victor’s taller than him, so he had slipped his legs through the holes in the arm rest of Yuuri’s gaming chair to stretch his legs out. Yuuri is unsure how comfortable that position is, but Victor’s breaths are deep and even and he’s sleeping soundly.

Yuuri gets all his editing done in two hours flat, and then messes around on the internet until it’s getting dangerously late and the time for him to record a video to upload tomorrow is running out.

It’s been three hours since he sat down, and Victor hasn’t so much as stirred.

He presses his lips together, and shakes him a little bit. “Vitya,” he whispers. “Vitya, I gotta record.”

Vitya grumbles and shrugs Yuuri’s hand off, shoving his face deeper into his neck.

Yuuri really, really doesn’t want to wake him up. He chews on his lip for a second, considering.

And then he starts setting everything up to record. Victor’s never been shy about appearing in one of Yuuri’s videos, and if he minds, well, Yuuri is sure if he digs deep enough into his discarded videos folder, he’ll find something he can edit passably to upload.

With his game set up, and the sensitivity on his microphone turned all the way up, he turns to the camera and waves carefully.

“Hello, everybody,” he whispers, “and welcome to the world’s… quietest… let’s play. We’ll be attempting to _get over it_ once again, and this time I’ll try not to break my mouse. Let’s get started,” he says, attempting to move his little pickaxe man inside a caldron, and immediately dropping himself back to the start.

Yuuri clenches his jaw and exhales slowly. And then, very heartfeltly, whispers, “_Fuck_.”

-

[video description: a fanmade video called “KATSUKI YUURI BEING THE SWEETEST BOYFRIEND IN THE WORLD WHILE PLAYING A RAGE GAME”. All the clips were taken directly from one of the videos in Yuuri’s Getting Over It with Bennet Foddy series, where Victor is asleep on his lap for the entirety of the video.

The entire video is sweet moments of Yuuri being mindful of Victor and tamping down his rage for him while playing. The last three clips are preceded by a title card announcing “KISS COMPILATION TIME!”

The first one isn’t really a kiss. During one of the sections of the game that requires a lot of concentration and fine motor skills, Victor shifts in his sleep, knocking Yuuri’s arm accidentally and making his character fall a ways down, losing ten solid minutes of progress.

There’s a moment where Yuuri looks furious, exhaling roughly, and turning to glare down at Victor, but that only lasts two seconds before his eyes turn fond and he presses his mouth to his forehead, muttering, “You’re lucky you’re cute,” against it.

The second one is definitely a kiss. Victor starts shifting in his sleep and Yuuri immediately takes his hands off the mouse, helping him settle as Victor tries to snuggle deeper into him. Yuuri presses a sweet kiss to his temple, before he turns to the camera and mutters, “Phichit cut this bit out in post.”

Phichit clearly had different ideas, because the scene is still very much in the video and the words “You’re welcome, world!” run across the screen.

For the final one, Victor’s awake.

Yuuri completes the game and stares in wonder at the screen as Victor stirs, and before Victor is fully awake, Yuuri presses an exhilarated kiss against his sleep-slack lips and hugs him tight to his chest.

“Wah-“ Victor says, confused.

“You’re my lucky charm,” Yuuri tells him and drops another kiss on his forehead, smiling widely.

The video finishes with an end card saying “Thanks for watching, don’t forget to subscribe for more victuuri content ;)”]

-

[video description: a shaky clip shot on someone’s phone of Victor and Yuuri with their backs to the camera, casually strolling, seemingly unaware they’re being filmed.

They stick close together, Victor has one of his hands tucked in the back pocket of Yuuri’s jeans as they walk.

“Oh my god, they’re so beautiful, what the _fuck_?” the person recording says.

Victor looks over his shoulder at them, eyes pining the person down. You can see the hand he has in Yuuri’s back pocket move, squeezing his butt and making Yuuri squeak. Victor winks at the camera before he turns to Yuuri, who’s giving him a _look_, face bright red.

The person behind the phone makes a sound that can only be described as keysmash and drops their phone. The video ends.]

**Author's Note:**

> yuuri owns one of those ahegao hoodies but instead of anime girls it's filled with victor doing the ahegao face, you're welcome for that image 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/crossroadswrite) | [tumblr](https://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com)


End file.
